


In Your Head

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fire, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hq rarepair exchange 2017, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: In which the common point between Oikawa the nurse, Kuroo the jeweler, Bokuto the teacher and Iwaizumi the ex-soldier is their superpowers.A typical night in the not-so-typical lives of superheroes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my gift for the HQ Rarepair Exchange, I hope you'll like it (it was a lot of fun to design and then write, I had never tried writing superpowers before).

Oikawa woke up in the middle of the night with the shrill ringing of the alarm.

“What’s going on?” he slurred, looking as Kuroo leaned on his elbow to grab his phone.

Kuroo swore, still half-asleep, his bed-head as terrible as ever, before springing out of bed.

“Babe?” Oikawa asked, rising on his elbows, now a bit more awake. “What’s going on?”  
“A building in flames in the Bronx”, Kuroo answered, putting on his sweat-pants and a large hoodie hiding his lean, muscular body. “It’s expanding rapidly.”  
“I’m coming!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I can help”, Oikawa said with a firm nod, quickly getting up and dressing. “Was it Iwa-chan who contacted you?”  
“Yeah”, Kuroo replied. “We all know you sleep like a log by now.”

 

Not long after, they were meeting Bokuto and Iwaizumi down the street and packing into the car. Iwaizumi’s driving was wild but they were used to it by now. Oikawa could feel their nervousness – they were like this every time they went out for a mission. After all, if someone were to discover they had superpowers… He preferred not to think about it, and focused on helping them relaxing. Kuroo glanced at him, he was able to recognize Oikawa’s action after all these years. He gently grasped his hand, thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

They were soon parking not far from the building in flames – it was illuminating the night sky with an ominous light. Oikawa scrambled towards a fireman.

“I’m a medic”, he said, “are there still people inside?”  
“No”, the man told him. “Everyone managed to get out, we just need to get the fire under control. It’s a matter of minutes now.”

Oikawa thanked him with a nod and a smile, sighing in relief as he stepped away. He was still amazed by how manipulating emotions helped him getting intel. Iwaizumi was gritting his teeth, watching the brazier, Bokuto gently grabbing his tight fist to help him relax. Suddenly, Kuroo’s eyes widened and Oikawa almost chocked on his panic.

“There’s still someone in there”, he said, and three pairs of eyes turned to him. “There’s still someone!”  
“Even if there is, there is nothing-”  
“I’m going”, Kuroo said, slipping through the crowd gathered around.  
“Wait, I’m coming with you”, Iwaizumi said, following him immediately.

Oikawa stopped Bokuto from crying after him, though he was gritting his teeth too.

“What an idiot”, Bokuto seethed.  
“Yeah”, Oikawa nodded, “but if you say anything it’ll put even more people in danger. We can only wait.”

So they waited, anxious. That was going to be a long, long night.

 

“Iwaizumi”, Kuroo said breathily, looking up at the building, “I need your help.”  
“What do you need?” the young soldier said.

He had been discharged honourably after an accident two years ago – an accident that left him with a scarred back, and supra-human force.

“I need to get to the eighth floor, and I can’t jump that high”, Kuroo said, “I need you to give me an impulse. Can you do that?”  
“Sure thing”, Iwaizumi nodded, looking around – everyone was gathered on the front side of the building, they could go on.

He cupped his hands, Kuroo quickly jumping in. They exchanged a glance.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi said. “One, two, three!”

He gave a strong impulse to Kuroo, the other man almost flying through the air, his back curved to help the movement, before landing on the window-sill at the eighth level. Iwaizumi saw him disappear into the smoke, a scarf pulled up his nose.

 

“Where are you?” Kuroo cried out, “I’ve come to help you!”  
“Here”, a voice answered, and his heart thumped harder.

It was a child of about twelve, but already tall and gangly, with white hair and a serious air about him. The kid came closer: he was trying hard to look brave, but even without Oikawa’s senses, Kuroo could tell he was frightened.

“I’m the Cat”, he said. “C’mon, we’re getting out.”  
“The stairs already collapsed, it’s no use”, the kid answered, and Kuroo could indeed hear the whole building cracking.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Aone”, he answered, “Aone Takanobu.”  
“Alright, Aone. Climb on my back.”  
“But-”  
“No buts, your put your arms around my neck and hold on tight. I’m getting us out of here, okay?”  
“I’m feeling dizzy”, Aone said, and it was easy to know he had been breathing in the smoke.

Kuroo quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck to cover his mouth and nose, he could already feel the warmth of the fire on his skin – and he didn’t like it. Aone obediently climbed on his back and Kuroo perched himself on the window-sill. Iwaizumi gestured to him, and Kuroo slowly started to climb down. He saw Oikawa and Bokuto arriving from the corner of his eyes, twisting his body to get down the building before it collapsed. They collapsed in Iwaizumi’s outstretched arms two storeys above ground.

Bokuto and Oikawa rushed to their side, Oikawa soothing Aone thanks to his power while Bokuto applied his hands on his torso.

“He inhaled a lot of smoke”, he simply stated. “But nothing I can’t heal.”

Bokuto closed his eyes and his palms started to glow, moonlight filtering through his fingers and into the kid’s body. Soon, Aone’s breathing got easier, and Bokuto smiled, ruffling his hair.

“He’s gonna be okay”, he said as Iwaizumi handed him to Oikawa – as a nurse, Oikawa was more fitted to take care of him. “Come here bro”, he said, seizing Kuroo’s head.

The light shone once more and Kuroo gasped as his head got lighter.

“Thank you”, he said, just before Bokuto collapsed into Iwaizumi’s arms.

Iwaizumi smiled fondly at his passed-out lover, carrying him like a princess.

“You two take care of the little dude”, he said, “I’m taking my man back to the car.”

Kuroo nodded, and with Oikawa’s help he carried Aone to the firefighters.

“Taka!” a woman cried out as soon as she saw them, running to them – she had obviously just arrived. “Thank you”, she said to them, taking the boy in her arms. “Thank you so much!”  
“No problem, ma’am”, Kuroo answered, quickly retreating back with Oikawa.

His boyfriend swiftly winded their fingers together as they walked back to the car.

“You’re too reckless sometimes”, Oikawa said, leaning his head against his shoulder.  
“But you like it”, Kuroo teased, kissing his brow.

They climbed into the car, where Bokuto was still passed out. They didn’t know why, but his healing power was related to the moon. The bigger the moon was, the stronger his powers. Healing internal injuries on a new moon had tired him – but they also knew how amazing he could be on a full moon.

“Is he okay?” Kuroo asked to Iwaizumi, who was sitting beside Bokuto, fingers gently stroking his face.  
“Yeah”, Iwaizumi answered, “though I’m not sure he’ll make it to school tomorrow.”  
“His students are already thinking he’s some kind of werewolf”, Oikawa chuckled. “Kids are very imaginative.”

Kuroo smiled and started the car, driving them back to their building in Manhattan. Iwaizumi easily carried Bokuto to their apartment, nodding to his friends before closing the door. Hand in hand, Kuroo and Oikawa went back to their home.

“You should take a shower”, Oikawa murmured when he tried to kiss Kuroo, “you smell like smoke.”

Kuroo grunted but did it anyway. He came out to find Oikawa sobbing without a sound in their bedroom, hugging his pillow tightly. Slowly, Kuroo sat beside him and brushed back his hair.

“What happened, babe?” he murmured to his lover.  
“It’s stupid”, Oikawa bubbled, hiding his face in Kuroo’s pillow.  
“It’s not stupid if it made you cry”, Kuroo countered, settling beside him in the bed and pulling him into his arms.  
“I was so afraid when you disappeared into this fire”, Oikawa whispered. “Each time you do something like that, it tears me apart. I know why you do it, and yet… I’m afraid of losing you, Tetsu.”

Kuroo tightened his grip around him, tucking Oikawa’s head under his chin. They remained like this until Oikawa finally relaxed against him. Kuroo felt him shift his position to face him, sliding up to kiss his lips.

“I love you”, Oikawa murmured, “I love you so much Tetsu.”  
“I love you too, babe”, Kuroo replied, settling his hands on his hips.

Oikawa shivered and Kuroo pulled the covers up.

“Sleep tight”, he added, “you’re exhausted.”  
“But-”  
“You need your beauty sleep, don’t you?”

Oikawa smiled softly, leaning against him and quickly falling asleep.

 

Kuroo woke up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest, cold sweat rolling down his spine. He didn’t actually remember his nightmare, but it had left him with a feeling of angst and fear that he couldn’t shake away. His body was trembling and he was going to get out of bed to get a drink, hoping it might help him, when two arms wrapped around him.

“What happened?” Oikawa asked groggily.  
“Sorry I woke you up”, Kuroo replied.

Oikawa hummed.

“I can feel you better every day, of course I would know when you feel bad. Tell me what happened.”

Kuroo lied back into bed, letting Oikawa wrap his arms around him and cuddle him until he started to feel better. Oikawa smelled like lavender and sunrise, his skin soft under his deft fingers.

“It was just a nightmare”, Kuroo replied. “I don’t even remember it.”  
“But it shook you up pretty badly”, Oikawa murmured, squeezing him a little tighter.  
“I’m better now. We should go back to sleep.”  
“Can’t”, Oikawa retorted, nuzzling him.  
“Try, at least.”  
“Don’t want to”, Oikawa mumbled, pressing his lips to his neck. “I can’t sleep after feeling you like this. It’s… it feels like someone is trying to melt my bones or something. Feeling your distress is the worst thing ever.”  
“I’m okay now”, Kuroo replied, settling his hands on Oikawa’s narrow hips. His eyes crinkled in a smile and he brushed away one of Oikawa’s bangs. “I love you so much, of course I don’t want you to feel bad.”

Oikawa squealed and buried his face in his torso, making him chuckle.

“You _know_ I feel that too”, he said in a falsely reproachful tone.

God did Kuroo know. He knew how he couldn’t hide his feelings from Oikawa, the Empath. The guy had known he had a crush from the first time he laid his eyes on him, and their connection had only kept growing with each moment spent together. He knew Oikawa felt it too, the way his heart squeezed when he looked at his sleeping face, how it jumped when he caught Oikawa in the kitchen wearing one of his shirts around his lean body, he knew Oikawa felt each and every one of his feelings, and yet he still loved to voice them to him. Because Oikawa was the most beautiful when he blushed under his compliments, when he hid away, embarrassed by the force of Kuroo’s feelings or the disgustingly lovey-dovey things he said to him.

Oikawa tilted his head, eyes squinting his eyes to look at him.

“There is a disturbance in the Force. What are you thinking about?”  
“You”, Kuroo replied, bending to kiss his lips. “Always you.”

His lips trailed down to Oikawa’s collarbones, nipping gently at them before coming back for another kiss.

“I can never get enough of you”, Kuroo murmured.

Oikawa managed to push himself even closer to him, smiling softly.

“I don’t want you to ever get enough of me”, he retorted, wrapping his legs around him. “Stay close to me.”  
“Yes”, Kuroo breathed, kissing him again, the feeling of Oikawa’s soft lips against his making him shiver.

He was madly in love with him, but it was okay because Oikawa was just as equally in love. Oikawa chuckled as Kuroo nipped at his neck.

“What?” Kuroo asked.  
“Even if I didn’t feel you against me I would still know how excited you are”, Oikawa said with another chuckle, and his eyes were twinkling, “you can never hide to me what you love.”  
“And what do I love?” Kuroo asked breathily, kissing his shoulder, hand squeezing his hip.  
“Me”, Oikawa replied, grabbing his hair. “You love all about me. My hair. My lips. My ass. Even my petty personality.”  
“I can’t deny any of it can I?”  
“Nope”, Oikawa replied with a gasp as Kuroo’s precise fingers brushed against his chest. “God why did I choose to be with a jeweller you are far too precise with those hands.”  
“Says the nurse”, Kuroo chuckled, looking into his eyes. “I love you, Tooru”, he added, wrapping his hand around him. “I love you so much babe.”

Oikawa’s eyes were just like a night sky full of stars, his lips parted on small gasps.

“No fair”, he whined, clinging to Kuroo, “you’re not fair!”

Kuroo only hummed in response, pulling Oikawa against him and slotting their hips together to wrap his hand around both of them. Oikawa wrapped his hand on his, the other still clinging desperately to Kuroo’s hair. He didn’t mind the pulling, not when Oikawa was like that, wrecked by his words and drunk on his feelings, not when he was almost shining, not when he was so beautiful Kuroo thought his heart would burst. None of them lasted long, their breathy moans muffled by their kisses, like they couldn’t get enough of each other – and they couldn’t, they would never, there was no way. There was something intoxicating in each other’s presence and there was no point resisting it.

Oikawa smiled softly, letting go of Kuroo’s hair to cuddle again, tucking his head under Kuroo’s chin.

“Good night”, he murmured.  
“Slip tight, babe”, Kuroo replied, kissing his hair.

Yeah, he was probably the luckiest guy ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you thought.  
> Also, I have thought about maybe adding a bit more to this story, so let me know if you'd be interested!


End file.
